


Нора

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Werewolf, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Броку Рамлоу очень не везет с магией
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 61





	Нора

Невероятных размеров барсук шарился по комнате, тыкался носом во все углы, небрежно сдвигал то диван, то шкаф, пробовал отодрать длинными кривыми когтями плинтуса. 

— Стив, ему плохо, — с тревогой сказал Баки. — Мы живем на третьем этаже. Ему здесь очень плохо.

Он подошел к барсуку, обнял его и принялся почесывать жесткую белую полоску шерсти между круглыми ушами. Барсук обнюхал его и чихнул. 

Стив, сидевший на подоконнике со скорбно изломившимися бровями, тяжко вздохнул и пообещал:

— Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю.

— Думай скорее! — потребовал Баки, продолжая чесать барсука. — Детка, ты голодный? — спросил он.

Барсук клацнул зубами у его лица, вывернулся из рук и почесал бок задней лапой. Звук был такой, словно кто-то часто лупил кулаком по туго набитой подушке. Потом зверь зевнул, протопал вглубь квартиры, пошкрябал когтями дверь в ванную, распахнув ее, вытянулся на пушистом синем коврике и уснул. 

— Стив, я не знаю, что делать, — горестно сказал Баки. — Ему плохо. 

— Стрэндж обещал прибыть сегодня вечером, — сказал Стив. — Беннер его уже обследовал. Ты же слышал: обычный европейский барсук, просто очень большой.

— Да понятное дело, — усмехнулся Баки. — В детке девяносто пять кило веса, а закон сохранения массы — дело такое… Эту хуевину, из-за которой его перекинуло, Старк прибрал?

— Тони обещал сберечь артефакт до прибытия Стрэнджа, — кивнул Стив. 

Баки встал, подвинул свернутый барсуком диван и плюхнулся на него. 

— А если он таким и останется? — вопросил он.

— Не останется, — заверил Стив.

— А вдруг? Не верю я этим магам, — сообщил Баки. — Что, детка так и будет жрать жаб, червей и улиток и шариться по углам?

— Не впадай в пессимизм. — Стив сел на диван рядом с ним и обнял за плечи. — Мы выбирались и из худших передряг. 

— Мы-то да, а детка? — посмотрел на него Баки. — Может, ему в лес надо? Ты же видел, как он испугался, когда понял, что оказался высоко над землей? Забыл, как мы его с шестого этажа выносили? 

— Но он совладал с собой. Значит, инстинкты не превалируют. Баки, это все тот же Брок. Наш Брок. Дезориентированный, может быть, испуганный, но Брок. И, — Стив натужно улыбнулся, — в таком виде он не матерится. 

Баки пихнул его в бок.

— Еще скажи, что тебя его ругань не заводит, — фыркнул он. — И представь, какими хуями он всех обложит, когда станет прежним.

***

Стрэндж осмотрел каменный нож с рукоятью в виде очень схематично выполненной фигуры барсука. Дал приблизительную оценку возраста. С ходу определил, что нож попробовал человеческой крови. Кое-как вытянул из Таузига — единственного, кто присутствовал при обороте — подробности случившегося. А потом долго пил чай и думал.

Как понял Стив, нож оказался магическим артефактом для превращения в животное. Он был закреплен в тисках лезвием вверх в одной из гидровских лабораторий, и так получилось, что Брок кувыркнулся через него, да еще острие задело руку, расцарапав кожу. Был человек — стал барсук. И даже одежда и оружие куда-то делись. 

Баки тут же спросил:

— А если он перекувыркнется через нож обратно? Ну, в другую сторону? 

— Надо попробовать! — оптимистично предложил Тони. 

Стрэндж промолчал. 

Проводить эксперимент решили в одном из загородных домов Старка. Будучи барсуком, Брок очень плохо переносил высоту. Начинал паниковать. Стив и Баки кое-как погрузили его на заднее сиденье своего внедорожника и поехали на север. Брок был вялым и сонным, и Баки никак не мог его растормошить. 

Старк объяснил Броку, что надо сделать. Баки показалось, тот слушает его с изрядным скепсисом. Но слушает и понимает. Вот только, такая беда, перепрыгнуть через нож, да еще кувыркнуться в прыжке барсук не мог никак. 

— Щас! — радостно сказал Баки. — Стив, давай сюда!

И они принялись кувыркать барсука, пока тот раздраженно не цапнул Барнса за металлическую руку. Результата не было. 

— И не получится, — веско сообщил Стрэндж, наблюдавший за процессом. 

— Почему? — У Баки вытянулось лицо. — И почему барсук? Я читал — так в волков перекидывались. Колдуны. Что? — Он посмотрел на Стива. — В русских сказках пишут. 

— Потому что, когда ваш коллега перекинулся, был Самайн и полнолуние, — терпеливо, как детям-дебилам, объяснил Стрэндж. — Теперь не раньше Остары. 

— Остара — это когда? — уточнил Стив. 

— Весеннее равноденствие, — ответил Старк, успевший погуглить. 

— То есть еще полгода?! — возмутился Баки. 

Брок тем временем сосредоточенно скребся в дверь, выходящую на лужайку. Стив смотрел и думал, выпустить его или нет.

— Около пяти месяцев, — уточнил Стрэндж. — Колдовство с условием. 

— А чего это он у вас такой вялый? — внезапно спросил Старк. — Перекормили, что ли? Нагадит в доме — сами будете убирать!

Стив все-таки открыл дверь. Может, Броку и правда надо… прогуляться. 

Барсук вышел на лужайку и сосредоточенно потрусил к лесу, почти сбросившему листву. Старк тем временем быстро изучал статью про европейских барсуков, зачитывая вслух самые интересные места. 

— Это что?! — возмутился Баки и всплеснул руками. — Он выроет себе нору и заляжет там спать на всю зиму? А как же мы?!

Стив полностью разделял его чувства. Брок был барсуком всего несколько дней, а Стиву уже отчаянно его не хватало: его черного юмора и грубых выражений, жадных поцелуев и уверенных рук, утреннего кофе и не таких уж частых вечерних посиделок перед телевизором, метких замечаний при просмотре кино. И, конечно, его всепоглощающей, сводящей с ума страсти. Сколько они тоже уже были вместе, а огонь и не думал угасать. 

Глянув на лужайку, Стив увидел, что Брок уже почти скрылся в лесу, и понесся за ним. Баки, не задавая вопросов, помчался следом. Старк и Стрэндж переглянулись.

— Кофе? Чаю? Коньяку? — предложил Старк. 

— Арманьяк и к нему доминиканскую сигару, — сказал Стрэндж.

***

На фоне бурой опавшей листвы бурый барсук был почти незаметен. Стив едва догнал его и потрусил рядом. Барсук принюхивался к пням и опавшим деревьям, ворошил листву, отдирал когтями куски коры, что-то находил и жевал, но у Стива было четкое ощущение, что он ищет не еду, а что-то другое.

Баки бесшумно шел рядом со Стивом, огибая подрост. Ветки под ним не хрустели. Стив никогда не понимал, как тот при своих габаритах ухитряется быть таким тихим. 

— Ищет место для норы, — мрачно сказал Баки. — Выроет и уснет там. 

Стив не ответил. В повадках животных — любых животных — он не разбирался совершенно. Знал только, что москиты кусаются, а тараканы жрут даже зубной порошок. 

Они углубились в лес примерно на полмили, когда до Стива дошло. 

— Надо было надеть на него ошейник с маячком. 

Баки с сомнением посмотрел на барсука. 

— У него шеи нет. 

— Тогда чип. 

— Задним умом силен, да? — проворчал Баки. — Чипировать надо было до того, как он в лес ломанулся. 

Стив пожал плечами и достал телефон. 

— Тони, Брока надо чипировать. Как можно скорее. 

— Ты раньше не мог спохватиться? — возмутился Старк. — Я тебе что, ветеринар?

— Тони, Брока надо чипировать до того, как он заляжет в спячку, — надавил Стив. 

— Ну да, ну да. Тони то, Тони это, Тони, оттарабань боеголовку в портал, Тони, отстрой пол-Нью-Йорка, Тони, перебери руку, Тони, чипируй барсука-мутанта…

— Старк, не сучься! — рявкнул Баки в трубку. 

— А ты вообще молчи, отморозок. Не то обижусь. Сидите где вы там сидите. Через часок соображу. 

— Мы не сидим, мы идем, — сказал Стив. — Брок что-то ищет. 

— Ну вот как найдет, так и звони. А я пока тут прикину, какой ему маячок присобачить. 

Брок успокоился только на берегу неширокого ручья. Он поймал и съел пару медленных от холода лягушек и потрусил вдоль обрывистого берега, принюхиваясь. Наконец остановился, внимательно изучил глинистый склон, фыркнул и принялся копать так, что только грунт из-под когтей полетел. 

— Звони Старку, — велел Баки. — Пока он сюда дотащится, Брок совсем закопается. 

И действительно, к тому моменту как Старк, почему-то в костюме, прилетел, завывая репульсорами, на берег холодного прозрачного ручья, барсук зарылся так, что из норы виднелся только короткий хвост. 

— Брок, — похлопал барсука по крупу Баки. — Вылезай. Дело есть. 

Барсук заворчал, расфыркался и вылез. Его морда была перемазана землей и вид он имел недовольный. Обнюхав Баки, Стива и Старка, барсук развернулся к норе, но Барнс его удержал. 

— Погоди минутку, — попросил он. — Старк, давай!

Тот вышагнул из костюма, вогнал барсуку под кожу на холке толстую иглу странного шприца и убрал руки раньше, чем Брок успел огрызнуться. 

— Вот и все, — погладил барсука Баки. — Теперь мы всегда будем знать, где ты. 

— Там маячок, GPS, отслеживание жизнедеятельности, — сообщил Старк. — Давайте сюда ваши телефоны, старичье. Установлю программку, чтобы вы за ним шпионили. 

И пока он копался в смартфонах, Брок успел заглубиться в склон так, что и хвоста не было видно — только земля летела из-под лап. 

Когда начало темнеть, Баки сказал:

— Я тут с ним побуду, Стив, ладно? Вдруг что случится? Медведь набредет или еще кто. 

— Баки, ты без оружия, — мягко напомнил Стив. 

Тот только усмехнулся.

***

До самого снега, который лег в декабре, барсук отъедался и обустраивал нору. Он округлился, набрал жирок, и Стив молча переживал, как Брок отнесется к этому, когда перекинется обратно: форму он поддерживал неукоснительно. То, что суперсолдаты получили с сывороткой, Брок Рамлоу создал тяжелым многолетним трудом.

— Не глупи, Стив, — сказал Баки, когда тот поделился с ним своими тревогами. — За зиму отощает обратно. 

Сам Баки был готов установить палатку возле барсучьей норы и жить в ней, но Стив его отговорил. Да и Старк щедро уступил им на зиму свой загородный дом, а от него до барсучьего жилища было всего мили две. Но до тех пор, пока Брок не залег в спячку, они все равно мотались к нему каждый день. И очень нервничали, когда приходилось отправляться на миссии. Впрочем, Стив быстренько выбил из Коулсона обещание, что работать они с Баки будут поочередно. 

Команда Рамлоу тоже извелась. Информация о том, что командир обарсучился, была секретной, поэтому все, разумеется, об этом знали. Но из тесного круга посвященных ничего не просачивалось. 

Баки ежедневно слал Роллинзу отчеты о состоянии командира. Даже когда выпал снег и тот залег в спячку. 

Баки и самому хотелось залечь в спячку. В крио. Чтобы разбудили — а Брок уже здесь, язвительный и хмурый, потому что Баки опять проспал. Стив же очень боялся, что Брок так и останется барсуком. Но об этом они по негласному уговору молчали. 

Рождество отмечать не стали. Без Брока оно не ощущалось праздником. Никто не вырядится в стринги с хоботом, не помашет пушистым хвостом, прикрепленным к анальной пробке, в подарках не обнаружится «История европейской порнографии» с золотым обрезом или кружка, на дне которой вылеплен член, никто никого не уговорит смотреть вместо рождественских фильмов комедийные ужастики или подборку ранних фильмов Чаплина. Никто не затеет возню под елкой, которая закончится жарким сексом на ковре. И сам секс без Брока ощущался каким-то пресным, словно тот был и солью, и перцем, и всеми пряностями разом.

— А ты знаешь, что у барсука в члене кость? — спросил как-то Баки в попытке растормошить Стива, который был хмур и в своих блокнотах рисовал то Брока, то барсуков. — Интересно, когда он перекинется, кость сохранится?

— А если сломает? — без улыбки спросил Стив.

— Ну, член и так сломать можно, — оптимистично заверил Баки. — Есть такая травма. 

Стив неодобрительно глянул на него. 

— Не грусти, мелкий. — Баки улыбнулся. — Скоро весна. 

— Остара, то есть равноденствие, двадцатого марта, — ответил Стив. — Еще два с половиной месяца.

Баки глянул в телефон. 

— Брок спит, время идет. С ним ничего не случится, нора отличная, я в нее лазил. А мы подождем. 

— Подождем, — согласился Стив.

***

Восемнадцатого марта случилось нападение мéхов — гигантских роботов с живыми кальмароподобными пилотами внутри — на Оттаву. Был объявлен общий сбор. Выдвинулись все Мстители и весь Страйк.

— Ну что им понадобилось в Канаде? — ворчал Баки во время перелета. — Что им вообще понадобилось на Земле? Медом тут намазано, что ли? Почему они не высаживаются, например, в Гоби или в Сибири? Их бы и не заметил никто!

— Зато не снова Нью-Йорк, — буркнул Старк. 

— Барнс, радуйся, что не Сидней, — добавила Романова. — Вообще не понимаю, зачем я с вами лечу. Гораздо больше прока будет от Халка. 

— Ты его успокоишь, — напомнил Стив. 

Он беспокоился: как там Брок? А если он проснется, а их не будет? Что тогда? Но джет приземлился, и беспокоиться стало некогда.

***

В загородный дом Стива и Баки отвез шофер Старка — Стив хромал из-за порванных связок, а у Баки заклинило пальцы на левой руке, сесть за руль они не могли. Самого Старка пришлось выковыривать из побитого костюма, он получил сотрясение мозга и отправился в больницу. Досталось всем, даже Наташе, хотя с мéхами она не дралась, а помогала эвакуировать гражданских.

Баки и Стив, поддерживая друг друга, вошли в дом, и радостно переглянулись: пахло табачным дымом. Стив кинул щит на пол и похромал в гостиную. Им навстречу вышел Брок — похудевший, обросший, лохматый, все в том же обмундировании, в котором был на той проклятой миссии. 

— Явились, заброды! — широко улыбнулся он. — Где это вас так побило?

— Брок! — бросился к нему Баки, стиснул в объятьях и жадно поцеловал. — Господи, наконец-то!

Стив доковылял до них и обнял обоих, зарылся лицом в волосы Брока, слабо пахнущие шампунем. Они долго стояли, обнявшись. Брок гладил своих мужчин по спинам. 

— Ты как? — спросил наконец Баки. — В порядке?

— В полном, — заверил Брок. — Ступайте мыться, а то от вас несет. Я пока еду придумаю. Все разговоры после. 

— Побудь с нами, — попросил Стив. 

— Спинки потрешь, — добавил Баки. — А жрачку прислуга приготовит, тут есть пара человек. 

После душа, взаимных минетов и обеда они устроились в гостиной. Стив уложил поврежденную ногу на пуфик, Баки растекся по дивану, Брок устроился между ними и спросил:

— Что с рукой, Белоснежка? 

— Старк посмотрит, когда оклемается, — ответил Баки. — Черт, у тебя стоял и я не проверил про кость! — Он полез к Броку в штаны. 

— Какая еще кость? — оторопел тот. — Эй, Белоснежка, тебе по башке не прилетело?

Стив притянул Брока к себе, поцеловал и объяснил:

— У барсуков в пенисе кость. Баки интересно, осталась ли она. 

— Нет там никаких костей, — Брок растрепал Баки волосы. — И при чем тут барсук?

— А ты не помнишь? — удивился Стив. 

— Смутно, — признался Брок. — Проснулся я сегодня и решил, что в могиле. Темно, холодно, землей пахнет, тесно. Рация села, наушника нет, в кого стрелять — непонятно. Протиснулся наружу, как говно из жопы, чуть в эту клятую речушку не плюхнулся. Ноги слабые, пить охота, есть, свет глаза режет. Лес, нет никого, куда выбираться — непонятно. И ни хренашеньки не помню, как туда попал. В голове сплошная поебень — когти какие-то перед глазами маячат. И все время хочется лягушек ловить. Одну чуть не сожрал. Выбрался к этому дому по вашим следам, вы ж целую тропу протоптали, когда успели-то? Меня тут встретили, дали еды, и сообщили, что вы на миссии и хрен знает когда вернетесь. Ну и всё.

— Ты помнишь ту миссию в Бетесде? — спросил Стив. — База Гидры?

— Да. Но смутно. Как мои парни, кстати? На звонки ни одна сука не ответила.

— Все были в Канаде, — объяснил Баки. — Живы, целы, только у Лаки перелом плюсны. 

— Он гантелю на ногу ебнул, что ли? — напрягся Брок.

— Нет, на него уличный гидрант упал, — покачал головой Стив. — Неважно. Так вот, в Бетесде вы с Таузигом обнаружили древний артефакт — каменный нож. Ты каким-то образом через него кувыркнулся, порезался, и тебя перекинуло в огромного барсука. 

— Блядь, почему в барсука-то! — возмутился Брок, не обращая на руку Баки, шурующую в его штанах. — Почему не в волка? Не в койота? Не в чупакабру, наконец?

Барнс рассмеялся. Стив пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, Брок. Старк вызвал Стрэнджа — это маг, ты его не знаешь. Тот сказал, что нож — специальная штука для превращения в животное, и поскольку ты перекинулся в барсука на Самайн, то обратно перекинешься на Остару. 

— Это сегодня, — добавил Баки. — Весеннее равноденствие. Ты и перекинулся. Ура. 

— А как я в этой блядской норе оказался? — спросил Брок. 

— Так ты ее выкопал, — объяснил Баки. — Ну, барсук. Тебе некомфортно было на третьем этаже, и мы приехали сюда. Ты шасть — и в лес, и давай нору копать. Выкопал, натаскал туда травы и листьев и залег спать на всю зиму. 

— Парни, вы серьезно? — Брок посмотрел на одного, на другого. 

— У меня есть доказательства, — заверил Стив. — Фото, видео. 

— Ты был очень классным барсуком, — улыбнулся Баки. — Большим таким. И на морде белая полоска. Мы потом покажем. — Он сдернул с Брока штаны. — Но пока займемся чем-нибудь поинтереснее. 

— Знаете что? — сказал Брок, снимая футболку. — Держите этот чертов нож от меня подальше.


End file.
